Surprise!
by Helmet 798
Summary: Duncan has something very special planned for his one-year anniversary with Zoey. A Secret Santa story for GreenPokeGuy


**My apologies to GreenPokeGuy! I procrastinated on getting started on writing this, but it looks like I've just barely made the deadline. Hopefully you'll enjoy this short little one-shot!**

* * *

><p>"So can I take off my blindfold off now?" Zoey asked.<p>

"Of course not." Duncan responded to his girlfriend. "That would ruin the surprise!"

Zoey sighed. Duncan said that he had a special surprise for Zoey, but insisted on blindfolding her first to prevent her from finding out until the right time. Duncan had been leading Zoey by the hand for quite some time, and she was wondering when she was finally going to take the blindfold off.

"All right Zoe, sit down right…. about….. here."

Zoey sat down and tried to take the blindfold off. But Duncan stopped her saying "Hey! I didn't say you could take it off yet! But don't worry. You will in a minute."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. If she was sitting down, why did she still need the blindfold? You usually don't move anywhere while sitting down motionless.

But as she was pondering this, all of a sudden she felt her body moving back and forth just a tiny bit. It was a strange sensation, almost as if she was out at sea.

"You can take the blindfold off now." Duncan said warmly. Zoey took the blindfold off, and just as she suspected she was out on canoe with Duncan. Zoey realized that Duncan led her all the way through the National Park not too far from where she lived, and onto a canoe out on the lake in the park. Zoey marveled at how beautiful everything looked, because the sun was setting, making the sky reflected on the lake look pinkish-orange.

"I remembered how you said that you liked watching the sunset on our first date." Duncan explained, as he rowed the boat towards the center of the lake. "So I thought that this would be a great place to spend our anniversary date."

"Oh Duncan! I love it! Thank you so much!" Zoey said, thanking her boyfriend with a hug.

"Red, I love your hugs, but I can't row this boat while you're holding me."

"Oh!" Zoey let go of Duncan. "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it Zoe." Duncan said. "This last year of dating you has been phenomenal, and I wanted to show you how much I appreciate our relationship. Why don't you look up in the sky?"

Zoey looked up and saw the sky become even more beautiful. "Fireworks!"

"Yep." Duncan confirmed. "Bought all of them just for you."

"They're so lovely!" Zoey said, admiring all the colors.

"They ain't only pretty, look at them closer." Duncan said.

Zoey looked at the fireworks and realized they spelled out something. "Happy…Anniversary…Noey?"

"What?!" Duncan yelled. He turned around to find that the message he tried to spell out using fireworks had a typo! "Crap! After all that time trying to find fireworks that spelled out letters!"

Zoey giggled. "Don't worry Duncan. I love the fireworks. Misspellings and all. Although I have to say, are we too close to the fireworks? They look like they're really close to us…"

"Nah, don't worry Babe. Everything will be…"

One of the fireworks dropped on the canoe, setting the boat ablaze.

"Fine." Duncan finished.

Zoey screamed and jumped out of the boat and into the water.

Duncan grabbed one of the oars and tried to use it to smack the fire out. "Don't worry Red, everything is gonna be OK, it'll be…"

The oar Duncan was holding caught on fire. "AAHHHHHHHH!" Duncan yelled, jumping into the water to join Zoey.

* * *

><p>"Well….that could've gone better." Duncan said deadpan.<p>

Zoey chuckled. That was one of Duncan's qualities that she admired: his dry sense of humor. "Don't worry about it Duncan, things can't get much worse."

"Hey you!" A voice yelled at the two teenagers floating in the lake. "What are you kids doing?! Don't you see the sign? No swimming in the lake allowed!"

Duncan and Zoey turned to see a park ranger by the shore yelling at them. "And for that matter, boats aren't allowed on the lake either! You two are in a heap of trouble!"

Duncan sighed. The park ranger quickly jumped into the lake and grabbed both of the teens. "You two have a serious fine to pay!"

The park ranger led both of them out of the lake. "Oh and by the way, how on earth did you guys set that canoe on fire?!"

"It was a mistake!" Duncan tried to explain. "You see I had all of these fireworks set up for my girlfriend when one of them got too close and…"

All of a sudden another firework fell down striking a tree next to the trio in the park. The park ranger let go of the two teens in shock and exclaimed. "Smoky the bear!"

Freed from the tight grip of the park ranger, Duncan and Zoey dashed away, running as fast as they possibly could away from the national park.

"Sheesh, that didn't exactly go as planned." Duncan remarked. "Sorry about the ruined date, Zoe."

"Don't worry about that." Zoey responded. "That was my greatest first anniversary date!"

Duncan cracked a smile. "Really?"

"Well, duh!" Zoey said smirking. "It was my _only_ first anniversary date, so it wins by default."

Duncan smirked and playfully punched Zoey's shoulder. "You're so bad."

"Still." Zoey said. "On our next anniversary date, can we try to not break any laws?"

Duncan chuckled. "I make no promises."

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written fan-fiction in a while, so I feel really rusty. Was this any good? Any constructive criticism? Be sure to let me know in a review.<strong>


End file.
